ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star in the Bus Credits
Opening Credits Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Present An association with James Gunn A United Plankton Pictures Production SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star in the Bus Closing Credits Directed by Raja Gosnell and Cameron Stone Animated Co-Directors Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt and Mark Osborne Produced by Charles Roven, P.G.A. Richard Suckle, P.G.A. Craig Rajoy, P.G.A. and Martin Vajon, P.G.A. Executive Producers Derek Drymon Jodi Staves Co Producer Roven Jones Associate Producer Jennifer Davis Written by Taylor Smith & James Gunn Music by John Debney Production Designer Bill Boes Director of Photography Julio Macat, A.S.C./B.S.C. Film Editor Craig Wood, A.C.E. Casting by Lorna Johnson, CSA Cast Story Story Supervisors Story Artists Stereoscopic 3D Director of Stereoscopic Production Jeremy Oraba Stereoscopic Production EDITORIAL Picture Editor Richard Overall First Assistant Editor David Raymond Assistant Editors Michael Gendi Anthony Hull Additional Editing Taylor Grodin Adam Katz ART DEPARTMENT Lead Designer Amandine Pecharman Character Designers James Baxter Grant Orchard Prop Designer Steve Small Location Designers Lou Dockstader Virginie Kypriotis Tommy Panays Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Voice Director Sam Reigel LAYOUT Workbook Artist James Beihold Layout Artists Kaukab Basheer Spike Brandt Dan Haskett John Pomeroy ANIMATION Animation Supervisor Joris Van Hulzen Animator Frans Vischer Lou Dockstader Tommy Panays James Baxter Audrey O'Brien Emer Phillips Des Fitzgerald Annmaire Farrell Jenni MacNeaney David O'Sullivan Tom Galvin Gillian Comerford Jamie Teehan Stephen McGann Susan Pendred Eoghan Dalton Tom Gray Stephen Kelly Aine McGuinness John O'Sullivan Estrela Lourenco Karen Rhode Johanson Chris O'Hara Tim Dowling Finbar Coyle Allan White Ray Woods Louise Bagnall Bianca Assad Mick O'Sullivan Adam Kelly Monica Kennedy Eammon O'Neill Carol Nolan Donata Pellizzari Rob Etchingham Grace McDonnel Marah Curran COMPOSITING Head of Compositing Edward Smith Compositing Artists Fran Johnston Amber Carroll Brendan Harris MODELING & BLOCKING Modeling Artist Charles Hodgkins Blocking Cordula Langhans Julia Ostermann Waldemar Fast Torben Meier Klaus Morscheuser BUILDING & RIGGING Building Angela Jedek Michael Sieber Sabrina Schmid Rigging Mark Feller Parzival Rothlein Katharina Frank Rendering Artists Christian Hoehn Felix Schaller Andreas Hummel CHARACTERS & PROPS Character and Prop Design Dave Whyte 3D Props Supervisor Yvon Jardel 2D Characters and Props Manuel Javelle 3D Characters and Props Ben Mounsey Dave Whittle Puppets Antoinette-Marie Sabatier DANDELION STUDIOS BACKGROUND Background Supervisor Antonie Perez Background Artists Antonie Birot Bruno Mayor Geoffrey Skrajewski Cedric Menard Carlos Nieto Lopez German Casado Fraga Paco Rocha Atrio CGI LAYOUT CGI Layout Supervisors Joseph P. Johnston Gerald McAleece III CGI Layout Lead Joseph P. Johnston CGI Layout Artist Steeve Boulianne CGI Matchmove Artist Jeff W. Smith CGI MODELING CGI Modeling Supervisor Yoshiya Yamada CGI Modelers Thanh Nguyen Peter Nye CGI ANIMATION CGI Animators William Houston Ball Brad Booker Steve Cummings Adam Dotson Bruce Edwards Mike Murphy Henry Sato, Jr. Brian Schindler Jeff Siergey David Earl Smith Glenn Storm Michael Teperson CGI Rig Removal Laurel Klick CGI Animation Consultant Jeff Lew CGI LIGHTING CGI Lighting Supervisor Katherine Ipjian CGI Lighting Lead Javier Bello CGI Lighting Artists Kate Choi Tulio Hernandez Holly Kim Didier Levy Joe Tseng Jerry Weil CGI COMPOSITING CGI Compositing Supervisors Dan Levitan Reid Paul CGI Compositing Lead Shawn Mason CGI Compositing Artists Beth Block Randy Brown Jeremy Burns Rachel Dunn Mathias Frodin Linda Henry Chris Lance Tony Noel Janet Quen Freddie Vaziri CGI Compositing Assistants Chris Dawson Jerry Hall Myoung Smith VISUAL EFFECTS Visual Effects Supervisor Tulio Hernandez Visual Effects Technical Director Chris Christman Visual Effects Producer Stephanie Allen Visual Effects Artists Duy Tan Nguyen David Witters Joseph A. Zaki Visual Effects Editor Elaine Andrianos Visual Effects Animators Tim Brandt Julian Hynes Visual Effects Assistant Hiram Ramos Maxemin Visual Effects Editorial Assistant Siobhan Prior Visual Effects Coordinator Edward P. Pedersen ROTOSCOPE Rotoscope Supervisor Edie Paul Rotoscope Artists Craig Crawford Laura Murillo Rotoscope Rig Removal Laurel Klick COLOR Color Stylists Brandon Bloch Barbara Hamane Dene Heming Color Compositors Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George Ferguson Sarah Jane King Louis Johcson Dan Larsen Steve Mills Beth Morris Dave Scarpitti Edwin Shortess Color Modeling Artists Staci Gleed Melody Hughes Stevan A. King Dawn Knight FINAL COMPOSITING Final Compositing Lead Shawn Mason Final Compositing Artists Staurt Allan Ed Anderson John Brennick John Dillon Brendan Harris John Lake Harvey Linda Henry Peter Herlein Laurel Klick Teri McDonald Tony Noel January Nordman Erika Schwarz Robert Scopinich Donna Segal Doug Tiano Annie Wong SCENE PLANNING/SET-UP Scene Planners Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George Ferguson Louis Johcson Dan Larsen Steve Mills Beth Morris Dave Scarpitti Edwin Shortess Scene Set-up Nick Yates SCAN & CHECK 2D Animation Checkers Susan Burke Laura Craig Katie Gray Nick Yates 3D Animation Checkers Daryl Carstensen Louie C. Johcson Kathy St. German Animation/Digital Checker Eddie Munoz Final Checkers Benjamin Berkman Bonnie Blough Mi-soon Kim Denise A. Link Marisha Noroski Claire Williams Scanners Darrin Drew Don Shump INK & PAINT Ink Tracers Melody Hughes Dawn Knight Paint Mark-up Janet M. Zoll Digital Cel Painters Kathy Baur Kim Bowen Gina Evans Nance Finley David M. Nimitz Fabio Novais Kristian Roberts Sheryl Ann Smith Susan Lee So Dirk Von Besser Lee Wood ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS 2D Animation Leslie Barker Computer Generated Imagery Douglas Reid Visual Effects Hiram Ramos Maxemin Visual Effects Editorial Siobhan Prior CGI Compositing Jerry Hall Color Compositing Louis Moulinet Final Compositing Mary Jo Miller Ink & Paint Edward Pederson Animation Check Joan Peter Scanning Leif Green Digital Specialist Sean DiZazzo PRODUCTION Head of Production Dan Crane Production Coordinator Christopher Rogers Production Assistant Scott Line POST PRODUCTION US Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music All I Know '' Written by Jimmy Webb Produced by John Ondrasik Performed by Five For Fighting Recorded and Mixled by Frank Wolf Five For Fighthing Appears Couresty Of Aware/Columba Records ''Stir It Up Written by Danny Sembello and Sherrell Willes Performed by Patti LaBelle and Joss Stone Produced by Mark Hammond Recoreded by Dave Dillbeck Mixeld by Seban Ghenla Patti LaBelle Appers Courtesy of Def Soul Classics/Island Def Jam Joss Stone Appers Courstey Of Emi Music North America Spongebob SquarePants Written by Derek Drymon Performed by Patrick Pinney Produced by Septhen Hillenberger Recorede by Joel Barker Mixeld by Frank Wolf It's the End of the World as We Know It Wirtten by Williams Berry, Peter Beck Michael Milles and Michael Stipe Performed by R.E.M. Courtesy Of Irs Records Under License Fron Emi Film & Televison Music Wannabe Written by Victora Beckman, Melissa Brown Emma Bunton, Melanie Chislom Geraldine Halliwell Matthew Rowbottom and Richard Stannard Stayin' Alive Written by Barry Gibbs Maurice Gibbs and Robin Gibbs This motion picture © 2016 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. © 2016 Cartoon Network Story and Screenplay © 2016 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. © 2016 Cartoon Network Original Songs © 2016 Warner Bros. Records Original Score © 2016 Watertower Music, LLC All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States, United Kingdom, Ireland, Canada, and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Cartoon Network Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Blu-Ray Category:DVD Category:Closing Credits Category:Blu-ray Tape Closings Category:Blu-ray Tape Openings Category:Post Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Credits Category:VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:VHS Openings Category:VHS Closings Category:Blu-ray Tape